


Load and Secure

by metalmaddog



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmaddog/pseuds/metalmaddog
Summary: It's just pointless porn between Zenos and Aulus.





	Load and Secure

Aulus followed his master into the man’s private quarters, and all the way where the bed was. Already at the sight of the familiar bedroom, the Garlean scientist felt stirring in his lower stomach. This particular room was decorated in more Doman style than typical Ala Mhigan, which it had formerly been, however as it tended to go with people like Zenos he really had no idea what real Doman style was and he merely tended to go with cheap knickknacks that looked remotely like something from that region. There were several weapons decorating the walls and scrolls with famous Doman sayings, mostly about swords. The bed, with convenient headboards for tying mostly Aulus on, was the only thing more Garlean than anything else in the room, considering it was made out of shiny black metal.  
Neither of them spoke very much when they proceeded together to remove Zenos’s armour. It was neatly laid onto a rack. When more of his flesh was revealed underneath Aulus felt himself growing immediately hard. His fingers started to tremble when they brushed against the bigger man’s muscular but oddly soft flesh. For a moment he forgot himself and ran his fingers over a thigh, admiring the muscles and the feel of them against his own overly sensitive hands. Handling various chemicals had burned away most of the covering skin, leaving behind only lower levels of epidermis. His hands were not beautiful to look at for most people.  
“Aulus… I did not grant you the permission to start touching me in this kind of manner, did I?” Such sweetness and soft voice was used in the manner that even Aulus shivered, apologised and tried to not get ahead of himself.  
Once the armour and undergarments were removed, Zenos lovingly touched his swords that were kept on a special pillow by his bed. His expression caring and loving as if he were looking at the product of his own loins.  
“Now… Aulus remove your own garments before I grow impatient with you.” But there was hardly need for that as the scientist was naked and ready in matter of seconds: his lab coat cast aside on the floor like a cheap woman. Zenos studied the smaller man thoughtfully, until his eyes located his groin and then a smile, more genuine than was often seen, brightened his feminine features. “Your sword is quite ready to play with his master, I see.” He chuckled and then softly ordered Aulus to lay down. “I won’t tie you up today, my pet. Your hands seem much too keen to be touching and your master very much likes it.”  
The smaller man obediently laid down in the middle of the bed. Zenos climbed on top of him, and in an oddly gentle manner touched his face, then ran his larger hands down the scrawny body. A scientist hardly needed muscle but Aulus was not one to indulge in gluttony either. He was bony and not terribly pleasant to look at, though at some places he was far too soft. The thing between his legs was rather more on the Garlean size though and Zenos did not waste time playing with things he had no interest in, with a delighted sigh he grabbed his favourite nighttime plaything.  
“Such a magnificent sword we made. Mayhap I am a little jealous I can not wield it myself, this thing we planned and created together… using Garlean technology to enhance the aetheric capabilities of your cock, has, indeed, created something quite magical for us both to enjoy.” He laughed in his soft, barely a laugh, manner and then moved down as if he had suddenly grown angry with impatience and licked the tip a few times. His large eyes intensely watching Aulus whose facial expressions were rather on the icy side. Then he closed his eyes and properly slid the unnatural looking reproductive organ into his mouth and down his throat. His hair fell down around his head obscuring Aulus’s vision and without thinking the scientist reached to tuck Zenos hair behind his ear but then let his hand rest on his master’s head instead. Zenos cast a quickly glance at his direction but seemed to be much to engrossed in his current task to care: the cock sliding deeper into his throat but he could never take it all the way in from that end.  
He lifted his mouth away again: saliva and precum covering his chin, which he lewdly licked clean. Without a word he climbed up, so that his knees were on either side of Aulus’s head, the demon above the scientist grabbed a hold of his own cock, not very large one for a Garlean but beautiful and plump. He then began to stroke it slowly between his forefinger and middle finger, he lowered his hole onto the older man’s mouth and did not even need to command just sighed happily when a tongue started happily lapping at his backside, soon enough even sliding itself into him. The slimy wriggling thing inside him was smoothing, with care, the wrinkles inside his rectum. It did not take them long before Zenos was hard and dripping and almost ready to have himself impaled that second.  
“Mayhap your magnificent sword would enjoy a warm sheath already.” Though his words ended in an erotic moan and the large Garlean threw his reddish blonde hair back, eyes closed. Aulus had used his free fingers to plunge two in without asking, but his knowledge of the other man’s insides were at master level and thus he knew exactly where to place them for maximum pleasure.  
“What a beautiful voice, my master makes…” He said almost too lovingly. He knew better than to show Zenos a weakness like that but it was almost impossible to hide it when they were in bed like that and the Viceroy was showing him such a vulnerable and desperate side of himself.  
“Hush now. Your master will show you the way to the ultimate pleasure.” Zenos pulled away and turned himself around again placing his ass over the monstrous cock. He pushed his backside and most of his weight down on it, so that most of the scientist’s groin was covered. Aulus would have closed his eyes if he could have but he only managed to stare in extreme agony as his master large perfect buttocks were crushing his balls. He let out a pathetic cry and came all over his own stomach from the painful pressure against his most sensitive parts.  
“Too soon, you naughty slave. Your master is very displeased with you. But what a lucky thing this doesn’t really go down at all for hours. Magnificent piece of Garlean technology I should say.” Zenos squeezed the tip of Aulus’s cock and lifted himself from the testicles that were already turning a little purple from the weight of his body. Zenos had to lift himself quite high to get the tip of the cock on his entrance, he quickly licked his lips and without mercy pushed himself down. He had to close his eyes and breath after half of it was inside him. There was a little far-off look in his eyes. His mouth was gaping open and his tongue resting against his lower lip. His skin was pink all over and Aulus felt he would come again just staring at that pleased expression: he wasn’t sure if there was anything more turning on in this world or the beyond. Zenos pushed himself down further, finally was able to lay his palms down against the bed and insert the final few inches. He spend several minutes just adjusting to the feel and girth and his body was throbbing all over, his own cock leaking like a broken faucet.  
After a while he seemed to come back to his senses mostly due to Aulus reaching out to grab his ass with both hands, unable to keep them away from the most desirable part of his master’s body.  
“Naughty naughty…” Zenos shook his finger, lifted himself half way to push his ass down harshly, this caused Aulus to groan but dig his fingers deeper into the fleshy buttocks. The Viceroy rode on him for awhile until the groans Aulus was making grew more and more pathetic. At this point Zenos suddenly wrapped his large hands around the smaller man’s neck and squeezed. Tears welled up Aulus’s eyes.  
“Aah… it’s fi fi…fine if you strangle me… but don’t hit me…” He struggled vainly before he completely ran out of breath and orgasm washed over his body, which gently floated his consciousness into a pleasant darkness for a moment or two. When he opened his eyes again he saw Zenos was still slowly riding his cock and gave him a welcoming smile. Now he was leaning back on his hands though and his stomach looked like it was bulging a little, perhaps from the amount of sperm that was in there.  
“I must needs have you take more of a charge now, otherwise I will not be able to come. Quit napping or I will have your fingers and dick cut off. It would most likely hurt me more than you.” With that threat Zenos suddenly leaned over him again dug his thumb into the scientist’s mouth, pulled it open and slide his own tongue inside. The kiss was anything but romantic, their wet tongues rubbing harshly against each other as if in a duel for dominance, which Zenos always won. Zenos pulled away and sat up again. He lifted himself a little and let Aulus grab his thighs. This time the more slender man pushed himself inside his lord and master.  
The position got difficult soon enough though and Zenos had to lie himself down on his side but they managed to switch positions without ever unlocking their sloppy union. Now Zenos lay on his side with his legs together and slightly bend at the knees. He was large enough that Aulus could easily push himself in and out of the enormous rear. He could rest half of his weight on his hands, and those against his lord’s hip, which allowed more precise and rougher movements.  
“My lord is going to leak dry before he can even reach boiling point.” Aulus reached for long thin object that looked like a tiny sword with a much too long, though not sharp blade. It was like a short sword for Lalafell. “I shall have to plug the leak. Excuse me.” Zenos simply glanced sideways in half a daze when his urethra was spread open by the hilt of the toy, which was then slid down slowly until he was effectively prevented from coming or even leaking.  
Their joined bodies were making disgusting wet noises because of the amount of sperm already inside the royal behind. The smaller man soon reached over again to move the tiny sword inside his master’s cock to the rhythm of his hips. The soft unguarded moans that Zenos was letting out were too much though.  
“Please take it all my lord.” He pushed himself inside hard, deep and at the same time removed the sword; letting Zenos reach his own orgasm. Meanwhile the older man kept his orgasm going for minutes, and still fucking the bigger Garlean, unable to stop his own hips or his mouth. “My love, I promise you won’t break, just take it all.” He kept babbling half unable to even understand what he was saying. His thick white cum, like a motor oil was now leaking out from between where their bodies were joined. “Just take my seed inside your stomach, my lord.” He breathed gasping before collapsing on top of Zenos’s body.

It was late in the next morning that they were still lying in bed. A servant entered to ask if his lord wanted breakfast and Zenos sent him away with his orders. Sleepily he cuddled against the back of Aulus, though since they had such a large size difference it was mostly him just squeezing the smaller man in his arms.  
“Good morning, my lord.” Aulus reached for his glasses, and with the apprehension of someone who was sleeping with a very unpredictable man looked over his shoulder. But he was only met with a very satisfied and calm look on the blond man’s face. His neck was bitten, only playfully however, even though it drew blood: Zenos did not know how not to play rough and Aulus was used to it. They did not have time to get into anything else when the servants returned with some trays. They sat up and the trays were laid over their legs. The servants excused themselves and Zenos started eating lazily.  
Aulus merely took a hot cup of coffee and leaning back against the headboard. He glanced at the swords placed beside the bed thoughtfully and especially at their handles. His mind was slow that morning and perhaps he was feeling too at ease with his lord, who was also quite relaxed, when he spoke out.  
“My lord Zenos… I wonder if we could fit all your beautiful blade handles inside my lord’s well trained backside…” He sipped his drink and made a face when the hot coffee stung like nails. Slowly his lord turned his head, his eyes wider than usual and his expression quite unreadable. Aulus felt himself tense and press against the headboard but once he was sufficiently frightened Zenos suddenly smiled.  
“What an excellent idea my pet. We shall test your theory in a bell, after we have heartily breakfasted.” Zenos kept on eating though his pace was faster now and he got a little sloppy, despite having been brought up with perfect manners. “Infernal whoresons who invented this shredded pork. It has a habit of getting somehow stuck between the teeth.”


End file.
